The Bond (english version)
by christine.linardi
Summary: i already upload in Bahasa. now, i re-upload in English, so you guys form over the world can read too. The story is from my imagination. the story is like criminal minds. but there are romance, humor (i think). it is a light story. PLease review or give any comment. i would like to hear your comment about my story. thank you very much.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

_**July 10**__**th**__** , 2017 **_

"Kato,please don't kill me, let me go. I'll be back with you. I love you Kato, you are the only one in the world for me." Riichi cries in fear seeing her ex-lover go crazy after killing her lover when they were making out. "I hate you but love you Riichi. Since we're separated, my feelings always hurt. I always cry by myself. I looked for someone else but didn't find it. I also remembered the rejection at the orphanage. And I learned one thing, you are my obsession. I'm always with you. This is the best way for you to always see me." Kato forced himself into Riichi and strangled her neck tightly. The woman is getting weaker due to lack of oxygen and death. Kato was the last person Riichi saw.

In the midnight, Tehere is heavy rain. Kato brought 2 bodies to his antique car. Kato went to his cottage, the most memorable place for Kato. Because at that place, Kato and Riichi made love for the first time. Kato buried Riichii in the hut's backyard. Kato drove back away from the lodge and where he lived. Kato removed the other corpse. Male body. The body was stabbed sadistically. The corpse was left naked and thrown in the middle of the road by Kato.

**August 10****th**** , 2017; September 10****th****, 2017; October 10****th****, 2017; November 10****th****, 2017; etc..**

"Kato ... you will bring me friends right? I don't want to be alone." August 10th is The first time Riichi appeared at Kato's dream. The dream made Kato scared. That night, Kato looked for women who were physically similar to Riichi. He flirted her and forced her to make love to her, while shouting Riichi's name, then strangling her to death. He brought the girl and buried her with Riichi. Kato remembered the sensation of the incident that he felt 1 month ago when he killed Riichi. It turned out that Kato liked it. Kato likes to have that control. Kato was obsessed with that. Kato began targeting all blond women, in his 20s, about 160 cm tall. Kato had records of the girls he was targeting, he knew where to go. Being a cashier in a bookstore and having a handsome face makes it all easy. He easily attracts the attention of women. He started to make conversatio to know their activities. Kidnapped, raped, and strangled them to death. That is the pattern embedded in Kato. Kato always chooses women who live alone or have few friends. His caution made him never suspected. And none of the women who lost were looking for it, so no media reported it.


	2. Chapter 1

**PART 1 **

_February 9, 2018 _

_At night, at a bar... _

The bar has the right size, a nice atmosphere, perfect for meeting couples and friends. There is live piano played by a girl to add to the cozy bar's impression. She play pop, easy listening. The girl who is playing the song "my heart will go on (by: Celine Dion)" is quite interesting, can't be said to be very beautiful, still the girl has her own charm. The girl is slim, has green eyes. Long, blond hair, white skin. The black dress she wore added her charm.

_* clap .. clapp..clap * _

The owner of the bar clapped and approached the girl, "Yuya dear ... your play is really beautiful. But it doesn't exceed your beauty." "Hahahaha ... you're always good at praising women, Yuki. That's why many women fall in your arms, don't they?" Yuya answered with a shy face and burst out laughing at Yuki's praise. "No, Yuya dear ... what I say is true. When you work here, many new visitors come and make the bar more crowded. See Sasuke ! He looked at you with admiration (while pointing to Sasuke who was embarrassed because he was caught red-handed by Yukimura who was staring at Yuya). Sasuke is one of the workers at Yukimura's Mibu Cafe. Sasuke is a talented bartender. He is still young, 20th years old but his ability to make drinks must never be doubted. Sasuke loves Yuya as a sister. Sasuke is always stunned at Yuya when Yuya plays the song.

Yuya laughed at the bar owner's answer. "Yukimura ... don't tease Sasuke."While walking towards the young man, "do you like my play? Do you want to choose one song before I go home, Sasuke?" "I like listening to your playing. Yuya's play always amaze me!" Sasuke answered with enthusiasm and after he realized that he was too excited, his face turned red with embarrassment. "Ohhh ... did Sasuke shoot Yuya? Sasuke ... you are so cute. Let Yukimura hug you" while saying that, Yuki ran to Sasuke and wanted to hug him. But ... Sasuke dodged and held Yukimura's "Stupid ... who wants to be hugged by you, you stupid Yuki. Even for 100 years I won't want to be hugged by you. I am not a child ". "Precisely because of your angry temper, Yuki always teases you Sasuke." Kosuke replied with a laugh (one of the bar waitress). While she watching that, she went back to piano and play the last song to end tonight." Yuya walked back to the piano and played her last song Gift of a friend (by: Demi Lovato).

_**February, 10**__**th**__** 2017, 12:15 a.m. **_

_After she finished play ... And all of them start cleaning to close the bar .. _

"Bye.. I go home first.." Yuya waved to everyone (the bar waiters). "Bye..Be careful Yuya ..." "Be careful ... I'll see you tomorrow" "Yuya dear .. be careful ..." "Yuya be careful. When you get home, please let me know." " Hahhaha ... definitely ... I'll let you know Sasuke. You too ...you must be careful." Yuya said while kissing Sasuke's cheek which made Sasuke embarrassed. stretch his arms and walk to the bartender. While walking out "Ahhh ... I finally finished working and went home." Yuya stretched her arms.

_After Yuya walked a few minutes ... Suddenly from behind ... _

Yuya is held by someone. A slim, strong man, full of muscles. "You will join Riichi. You will join Riichi. "Yuya struggled and tried to hold the man's hand in order not to succeed in anesthetizing Yuya.

_A few minutes after Yuya left the bar ... _

"Yukiiiiii ... my job is done. I want to go home. I want to deliver the book to Yuya first." Sasuke shouted as he lifted Yuya's notebook that fell at the bar. "Ohhh ... Ohhhh ... ohh ... finally Sasuke chased after Yuya. Be careful Sasuke ... " "You stupid Yuki. "Sasuke replied while frowning.

Sasuke walked out and rode his motorcycle. When he drove, he saw Yuya from behind. Before Sasuke shouted for Yuya. Sasuke saw that person. The person was dressed in black. Wearing a hood and holding Yuya from behind. Immediately Sasuke stepped on the motorbike and when he was near the person, Sasuke jumped from the motorbike. He pushed the person and managed to save Yuya.

Kato was shocked because Sasuke suddenly came and pushed him. Kato was very angry. Suddenly he remembered the feeling when he saw another man near Riichi. Kato was so angry that he took out the knife he was carrying. He began to attack Sasuke. Sasuke is not a weak person, Sasuke can take care of himself. Sasuke managed to dodge and attack Kato. He fought and succeed dropped the knife held by Kato. Sasuke managed to push the person down. Sasuke's skills managed to turn things around, but ... Sasuke was off guard. He was careless because there was Yuya. The "sister" must be protected. Sasuke's attention was divided. When Sasuke turned and walked to Yuya, Kato stood up and took the knife back. Running to Sasuke, Sasuke was too late to avoid so Sasuke got stabbed "You won't be able to take her from me." Kato whispered it when stabbing Sasuke. Kato pulled it out, Sasuke fell and let out a lot of blood.

Yuya who saw the incident, she shouted loudly. Yuya's shout caught the attention of people, people were curious and began to approach. The people were shocked to see Ssuke emitting a lot of blood. They called the ambulance and the police.

Kato was panic when heard Yuya's shout and saw the people arriving. This situation is the first situation he has ever experienced. He never had difficulty in kidnapping a woman like before. Kato finally ran away ... but the people were not aware of Kato's downstream. Kato remembered Yuya's face because she was one of the customers who often went to Kato's work. Kato's ambition changes, he will target Yuya again. Because Yuya's place will be with Riichi. There will be no woman who managed to escape from him.


	3. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

_**In Hospital..**_

"Prepare the operating room" "the patient has severe bleeding." "We need blood transfusion." The doctor and nurse take Sasuke to the operating room to be treated. Yuya waited to sit and cry silently. "Yuya, are you okay? You better be examined too. " Yuki approached Yuya and hugged her shoulder while calming Yuya. Yuya shook her head and Yukimura continued "take it easy, Sasuke will be fine. Sasuke is a strong person. He won't give up. "Although Yukimura said calmly, but the hand that hugged Yuya also trembled. Nobody wants to lose Sasuke. Sasuke is the one who is important for both of them.

_After 1 hour ... the doctor comes out ..._

Yuya got up and headed for the doctor "Sasuke ... how is the situation? Is he alright? Doctor ... help him ... I beg you. " "Yuya, please calm down ... let the doctor talk." Yuki tried to calm Yuya, but himself was impatient too. "Everything went smoothly. The patient's prick was deep enough and he experienced shock and heavy bleeding. Luckily it's not too late. He can still be saved. The critical period has passed. But he must be monitored. We wait until he wakes up. " "Thank you ... Thank you doctor." Yuki answered with tears in his eyes. Yuya who heard it, her legs suddenly went limp and she fell limp while crying "thank you ... thank you Sasuke ... for being alive."

_**At the police station **_

"Everyone ... we got a special case. Yuki asked us personally to handle a case." Muramasa as the Chief brought a report file and gave it to his men. "Hooo ... Yuki finally got involved in a case? Case with woman? It must be interesting to see the clever Yuki in trouble. " Bontenmaru interrupted before reading the report while laughing. "Pervert Yuki." Akari interrupted with a laugh. "Hmmm ... this is interesting. Sasuke became a victim and Yuya was targeted?" Hearing Akira's murmur, Bontenmaru and Akari looked at each other and read the contents of the report. With a look that turned serious, Akari said "according to reports from witnesses, the scene is not a place that is often visited at night. The place is quiet, suitable for committing crimes. The scene began to bust when witnesses heard someone's shout. The witnesses saw the young man fall out of blood. "

"The testimonies of the witnesses didn't help much. Only a small percentage of witnesses saw someone running away from the crowd. The person wore a black clothes and a head covering. Gender cannot be ascertained either. "Bon continued. "What do you think?" "That person has been eyeing Yuya for a long time." Hotaru answered. Akira asks "how do you know?" "Hmmm ... why is that? I don't know, I forgot. "And Hotaru returned to his laptop without explaining further. "He knew Yuya's work hour and the way home that Yuya always passed. The predator found the right place while passing the street. "Bon explained "I agree with you. This person has been eyeing Yuya for a long time. Most likely, Suspect is a person who is often associated with Yuya. Hotaru, look for Yuya's acquaintance who might be a suspect in this case. And Yuya's activities for the past 6 months. " "Yeah." Hotaru answered lazily.

Hotaru always answers like that. But Hotaru also has a great soul of justice like all. Hotaru cares about Yuya and Sasuke,but he doesn't show it. Hotaru is famous with the poker face. Hotaru is a genius in the computer. All info and data can be found easily. In that room, where all argue and discuss, there is a man who has red eyes, listens and attends carefully. He never participated in debating or discussing, he only thought in his own mind. He is an "Ace" in the police. "Kyo, what do you think?" Muramasa asked "Hnn ... that person is stupid when aiming for a dogface" Even though Kyo doesn't seem to care, but he cares. He cares about that woman, cares about Yuya.

_Flashback…_

_2 years ago.._

Kyo and Yuya met at the bar. Kyo and friends often go to Yukimura's bar to drink and hang out. That night, Yuya's first play really made Kyo interested. Yuya wears a dress that is slightly open. A dress that shows a little cleavage. When the play is over and Yuya wants to rest a little bit, but there is a group of men who tease Yuya. The men began to pull Yuya's hand and touch Yuya's buttocks. Before Yuya gets angry and acts, Kyo is already there. Kyo easily beat the group of men and Yuki who saw the incident was angry and drove the group of men away. "Thank ..." Yuya wants to say thank you, but it hasn't finished yet. Kyo interrupts "Huh .. Their eyes are blind. What can be seen from this ugly girl. Flat chest ... (holding Yuya's chest)." "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ... what are you doing? Why are you squeezing ... "Yuya couldn't continue because she was very embarrassed. SHe wants to punch Kyo but Kyo dodges and catches Yuya's hand easily. "Hahaha ... You are interesting. Dogface is better for you to go back to playing the piano, rather than screaming all the time. My ears hurt." Kyo said as he walked back to his seat and smiled. "My name is not dogface, my name is Yuya. You fool. "Yuya answered with a shout.

"Yuya dear.. I apologize on the first day you worked, there was an incident like this." Yuki grabbed Yuya's hand. "It's okay Yuki. I'm fine. "Yuya replied with a smile. "glad to hear it. And Kyo just teases you. You don't need to be afraid or worried. He is a cop. "" Huh? ! That pervert man is a police officer? "" Hahaha ... yes. He is a cop. Even one of the best cops is here. You better cool your head for a while and start to play again. "After Yuya went away to the rest room, Kyo still looked at Yuya. In his mind "I find an attractive woman. "

All those in the bar were astonished to see the incident. Nobody has ever seen Kyo like that. Kyo who usually doesn't care about around. He only enjoys drinking and accompanied by women who usually join because they are interested in Kyo cs. "I've never seen you angry like Kyo said." Akari opened the conversation. "Hahaha ... is this the end of the world? Kyo falls in love at first sight. HAHAAHAHA ... " Bon interrupted. "Hnnnnn ..." Kyo silenced Bon directly with a sharp look. "You better just drink Bon, instead of talking to nonsense." Akira spoke and laughed after seeing Bon silent. "That's right ... it's right ... Bon's brain is small." Hotaru added. "Hahaha ... big body, small brain. Really Bon "Akari laughed "Fuck you guys.. "Bon was angry and there was a ridiculous fight between Kyo cs.

"She's interesting, isn't she? As Akari said. I've never seen you lose control like this Kyo. Are you interested in her?" Kyo just shut up. Not expecting Kyo's answer, Yuki smiled and added "Don't be too hard with her, Kyo. SHe just worked today. You know it's very difficult to find a good pianist. anyway, thank you Kyo. Because you saved her. And these drinks for you, it's free. "After Yuki moved away, Kyo was lost in his own thoughts. He also did not know why he lost control. All he knows, he must protect this woman.

_Flashback is complete.. _

_Return to the police station.._

"Kyo, what do you think?" Muramasa asked "Hnn ... that person is stupid when aiming for a dogface" Kyo answered shortly. Even though Kyo doesn't seem to care, but he cares. Hearing the answer, Muramasa only smiled. "Time to divide the tasks. Hotaru, you stay in here. Akari and akira go to the crime scene. Re-check and ask surrounding residents. Bon and Kyo you go to the hospital. Ask for information from Yuya. Sasuke isn't awake yet, so we have to wait. " "YES "all of them answered simultaneously except of course Hotaru and Kyo.


	4. Chapter 3

**PART 3 **

_**In the hospital.. **_

It's been 2 days, Yuya didn't go home. Yuya just went home to get the clothes, and returned to the hospital. No matter how strong she is, the incident that is experienced still frightens her. Yuya doesn't want to be alone. Yuya accompanied Sasuke. Yuki was also there, accompanying Yuya and Sasuke. Yuki didn't force Yuya to go home, because Yuki knew it was safer if Yuya was in his reach, so Yuki could protect her. "Yo ... Yuki ... how is Sasuke?" Heard Bon's voice greeting Yuki. Yuki is calmer, because there are at least 2 additional people who can guard Yuya. "As you see. Sasuke is still unconscious. But the doctor said everything was okay." While looking at Yuya,"but maybe Yuya was still scared and shocked. Yuya ... maybe you can get out of the hospital to look for fresh air. Kyo can accompany you." "No ... I'm fine. I want to wait for Sasuke to wake up." While patting Yuya's shoulder Bon said to Yuya," what Yuki said was right. Look for fresh air, rest. You don't have to wait for Sasuke. Sasuke is fine. Eat something, ask Kyo to pay for you." "Ugly... Sasuke doesn't wake up because you're here. Sasuke doesn't want to see your ugly face." Kyo said that while walked out. "You ... You ..." heard Kyo's words, Yuya got angry and immediately forgot everything. SHe followed Kyo out.

Kyo brought Yuya to the hospital's rooftop, bought Yuya a food. Yuya ate heartily. The two of them just sat quietly, looking at the city view. A few minutes later ... "At that time I came home as usual. I don't feel any oddity, Kyo. I just walked home like I did for 2 years." Yuya began to tell stories and she began to tremble start to cry. Kyo stay silent, but he holds Yuya's hand. "At that time, what I was thinking about cooking, what shopping for tomorrow. And suddenly I felt something pressing behind me and he began to hold me back. I tried my best to hold it back, Kyo. When he did that, he said that my place was with Riichi. He said that many times. But I don't know who Riichi is. When I was unable to fight it, suddenly someone pushed and the pressure I felt from behind was gone.

"I saw Sasuke pushed and fought with him. Sasuke was worried about me, he walked towards me. And he did not see the person take the knife and stab Sasuke. It happened so fast, Kyo. I can't do anything. If I'm not there, Sasuke won't experience this. What should I do Kyo if Sasuke doesn't wake up?" Yuya told him still crying, and she didn't realize that Kyo had pulled into his arms. "Everything will be fine Yuya, you don't need to worry." Kyo whispered those words to Yuya, before Kyo held the main point on Yuya's neck to make Yuya fall asleep. Kyo carried Yuya to his car and he sent a message to Bon "I go home with Yuya first." Kyo drove his car to his residence.

Bon who read the message with Yuki "Kyo is falling in love right? If there is a connection with Yuya, Kyo is like losing control. Earlier on the way here, he was also badmood."Bon asked Yuki. "uh huh ... falling in love is beautiful." Bon and Yuki looked at each other while smiling remembering his red-eyed friend. The atmosphere from being tense, suddenly just disappeared. Suddenly ... "If you want to date, go out there. Don't date here. You guys make me sick." Sasuke said it in a hoarse voice. Bon and Yuki run to Sasuke and Yuki hugs Sasuke "Sasuke ... you're awake ..." "Little ... finally you wake up too .." Bon ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Hey! Let go ... Yuki you hug me too dense ... I'm not a kid anymore ... Bon ... get your hands off my head if you don't want to die. " "Bon put away his hand, pretending to be afraid of Sasuke's threat.

"Yuya ... how is she? Is she okay? "Sasuke suddenly thought of Yuya. "She is fine. Now Kyo is with him. You don't need to worry. "Yuki answered after releasing the hug from Sasuke." Great ... at least that pervert police can protect Yuya." "Lttle ... Can you describe it?" "Even though he was dressed in black, I was 100% sure he was a male. More or less he is as tall as Yuki. He was slim but his body was full of muscles. I think he's around 30s. His voice is heavy. But I remember the last words "You can't take Riichi from me." I don't know who was meant." Bon noted quickly and nodded. Bon was not disappointed at all by Sasuke's statement, although Sasuke was often called little but his observations were extraordinary.

_**In Kyo's residence ... **_

Kyo sits beside Yuya who is sleeping. He accompanied the girl and didn't dare leave the girl. Suddenly Kyo's cellphone buzzing "the little one is awake. Our suspect is a man in 30s, about 170 cm tall." After receiving the message, Kyo's phone rang and it was from Akira's video call."Kyo ... I found a knife near the crime scene. Unique shape. I have sent pictures to your cellphone, you can see it more clearly. And ... "Akari immediately grabbed "My Kyo... Do you remember the case in July 2017? Local police found the body of a man who was stabbed many times. There is no hint at all about the man. The man is just naked, there is no identity and only we know where we found the body is not the place of his murder. And according to my observation, the shape of the incision in the man is the same as the knife I found." "I found it, not you. You pushed me in a big trash bin." "That's because my female instincts are strong, so I encourage you. So I found it. Kyo ... will you take me on a date right?" "Stupid.. Kyo won't take you on a date. A weird transgender." Seeing them fighting like a child, Kyo hang up the video call and thought about the case. He called Hotaru "Hotaru ... Dig the old case. July 10, 2017. Give the report to my house. And look for a woman's name named Riichi, that name is not a common name. Check the background, relatives, all their lovers. Report to me tonight. Send it to my house. Saying to Muramasa, I won't go back there." Kyo hung up the phone before getting a response from Hotaru, suddenly Kyo heard Yuya's scream.

_But the scream was not a scream of fear because of a nightmare, but a shout because she was in a strange place and she was half naked._

_"What is going on? where am i? Why am I half naked? Remember stupid Yuya... Yuki and I at the hospital waited for Sasuke, then Bon and Kyo came. I went with Kyo upstairs and told him about the incident, then what? After that I fell asleep? Kyoo ... what about Kyo? What if he catches Kyo too?"_ Yuya's mind raged and she immediately got off the bed and she ran while shouting" Kyo ... Kyoo ... where are you?" Yuya panicked and suddenly heard" Hmmmm ... amazing scenery. Dogface ... what if you live in my place and wear like that every day? I will let you take care of my place. "" Kyoo ... you are there ... thank God you're fine ... " Yuya runs towards Kyo and hugs Kyo. The hug surprised Kyo, but Kyo replied to the hug, stroked while whispering his words to Yuya "I'm okay ... You don't need to worry. I'm the strongest, no one can hurt me." Yuya nodded. But the intimate situation occurs only briefly. After a while Yuya regained consciousness she let go of a hug and moved away before shouting, "Kyooooo ... what are you doing? Where is my shirt? Why am I half naked?" Yuya tried to cover up but was late. "Dogface ... are you embarrassed? You're the one who go straight down and run away wear nothing." Kyo grinned "luckily, no one in here. If there are other people, pity them because they see Dogface's flat chest "while grinning, Kyo squeezes Yuya's chest and pretends to exhale. But in Kyo's mind "Nobody can see the body and touch the Dogface besides me. My woman. "

"What are you saying? My boobs aren't flat . And a lot of men are interested in me." "Ahhh ... they must be a blind man who don't know the difference between dogface and beautiful women." "Uhhhhh ... Kyo stupid. You fool. "Kyo walked to get a new shirt for Yuya who had just bought it before they got to Kyo's place. The clothes Yuya wears are wet with tears and cold sweat that Yuya takes out when telling stories. Therefore, Kyo took off Yuya's clothes and put them in the laundry. Kyo doesn't put Yuya's clothes, because he likes to see Yuya's body. As long as Yuya fell asleep, Kyo always admire at her face and body. Adore it. "Having that you can swear at me, your energy has returned. Nice. Wear this shirt, Hotaru and the others will be here soon. Prepare dinner, I'm hungry." Yuya who received the clothes is processing Kyo's request. Before Yuya fights back "I'm not ..." Kyo cuts off "The little one is awake. He's okay maybe tomorrow or the day after he can get out of the hospital. " "Thank you Kyo ... Thank you for bringing good news. I'll make a very nice dinner. "Yuya said sincerely and smiled. Yuya was very grateful to hear Sasuke finally regain consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

_**At Kyo's residence**_

Hotaru, Bontenmaru, Akari, and Akira come to Kyo's place to discuss the case. Yuya brought drinks and snacks for them. When Hotaru saw Yuya, He suddenly stood up and hugged Yuya for a while then sat back "Why are you hugging him?" Akira asked with a red face (he felt Hotaru's actions with Yuya were so intimate). "I hugged her?" "You just did it." Akari replied "Why huh? I don't know ... I forgot the reason "And Hotaru returned to his laptop to work. "a weirdo." Bon muttered, and all nodded in agreement. No one ever knew Hotaru's mind ... he was so random. But Kyo knew and he just smiled thinly, that was one form of Hotaru's care.

"Hotaru, what didi you get?" Kyo asked "from the data, the knife found near the crime scene was indeed same with the body of John Doe found in July 2017, I confirmed with a forensic. The name of Riichi that I found in this city is indeed not much. All of them don't really stand out, but I'm interested in this Riichi." Hotaru showed a photo of Riichi, who has long blond hair, in her 20s. At a glance physically Riichi looks like Yuya. Hotaru continued "I made a deeper search this Riichi. But I did not find anything like a place to live, a place to work after July 2017. As if she just disappeared. "" It could be a coincidence, or it could be Riichi is indeed related to Jonh Doe." Akira expressed his opinion. Bon and Akari nodded in agreement. Hotaru added "I'm not finished. What we are dealing with is probably a serial killer. After I investigated more deeply, there were reports of 6 people missing. And most strangely, they disappeared on the same date each month starting on August 10, 2017. They live alone, do not have close relatives. This case has never been a big case. These are photos of people who reported missing." Hotaru showed the photos. The photos show women around their 20s and long blond hair. Body posture is also similar to Riichi and Yuya. Everyone finally found out the reason why Yuya was targeted.

"Hmm ... so this killer has obsession with Riichi. But how does he prey? He is at least close to the victim and Yuya until he knows their habits. They included Yuya believing in him."Akari argued "Although they did not explain in detail, the predator could predict and follow the victims."Akira added. Bon and Hotaru agreed. "Hotaru, how is the family or lover of Riichi?" Bon asked. "Riichi has no family, and about lovers, Riichi often changes lovers. But Riichi's lover Kato Mamiya had the longest relationship among the others. According to records, he dated Riichi for almost 1 year. They broke up in December 2016. Kato works at X bookstore as cashier. "

"Enough for today. Tomorrow Akira and Hotaru you will go to the book stores, find Kato, Akari and Bon to Riichi's workplace." Kyo divided their duties to them. Before they go home "Kyo ... will you take Yuya home?" Bon asked. "I can take Yuya, our home is one way." Akira answered. "Dogface won't go anywhere." Kyo answered curtly. Akari was astonished "does that mean ... you two are alone? No, Kyo ... I also want to stay here ... I also want to be with you Kyo and protect Yuya." "If Akari stays here, I also want to stay. I don't want Akari do something werid to Kyo. "Akira added. "If everyone stays, I also want to stay" Bon also spoke. "Hurray ... it will be exciting tonight." Hotaru answered with a flat expression. "As you wish" Kyo added nothing. And finally they all went back to Kyo's place and stayed overnight.

"Kyo ... why should I stay here? I can go home, I'm fine." "Dogface ... I know you're an idiot. But I didn't expect you to be this idiot." Kyo said angrily "What are you saying? I'm not an idiot."Yuya started shouting. "Until the person is caught, you stay with me and it is final." Yuya was just dumbfounded, not understanding Kyo. Bon, Akira, Akari and Hotaru nodded in agreement. "If you stay here, at least Kyo can protect you, until we find the person. There is possibility that person is still after you." Bon explained. "Our investigation is still too early, so it's better to prevent it" Hotaru added. "And ... living with Kyo is my dream. If possible, I want to exchange places with you, Yuya. "Akari smiled ignorantly. "This is the best way. You are not safe if alone." Akira ended it. Their explanation made Yuya agree to stay with Kyo for the time being. They agree that Kyo will protect Yuya (maybe ... as long as Kyo doesn't do pervert things to Yuya, everything will be fine).

_At night ..._ Yuya woke up from her sleep because of a nightmare of what happened to her. SHe became afraid of sleep. sHe came out of the bedroom, took warm milk to calm her mind. Somehow, Yuya's fear seemed to be connected with Kyo. Kyo can't sleep either. He never experienced like this. And he walked out, wanting to get a beer. He saw Yuya. "Dogface ... you don't sleep?" "I can't sleep Kyo. I just dreamed about that. And now I'm afraid to sleep. "Yuya smiled weakly. sHe answered while looking down. Kyo approached her and cupped Yuya's chin to look at him "Everything will be fine" "I believe in you Kyo. You will catch him. You don't need to worry. After I'm calm, I'll try to sleep again. "Yuya smiled weakly.

However, Kyo suddenly carried Yuya in bridal style. Yuya is brought into Kyo's room. Kyo gently drops Yuya on his bed. "What are you doing?" Yuya did not know what to do whether to be angry or not but she knew her face was very red. sHe was confused what Kyo was doing. Kyo doesn't answer, but he sleeps next to Yuya and pulls Yuya in his arms. "Sleep, you don't need to think about anything. I won't do anything." Yuya answered nothing. sHe just nodded while smiling at Kyo's chest. sHe feels warm and protected in Kyo's arms. She suddenly feels sleepy and finally fell asleep again.

_**In another room ...**_

Hotaru, Bon, Akira and Akari wake up and see Kyo carrying Yuya and they are dumbfounded. They never expected to see the other side of this Kyo. "Damn you Yuya ... you took Kyo from me." Akari cried while biting a handkerchief. Hotaru just stroked Akari's head, carrying a tissue for Akari. Akira who saw him only had a red face while muttering "if I know this, I should not come to stay." Bon who was watching "Hahahaha ... Kyo is only a cat who has a romantic side." "You don't say bad things to Kyo. You're a wild bear yourself. "Akira defended Kyo. "Bon is a dirty wild bear. Lalala ... "Hotaru added. "You guys ..." Bon was angry. And they make noise and fought about silly things, while Akari is still crying "Kyoo ... kyoo ..." the four of them finally don't sleep.

_The next day.._

_**In bookstores..**_

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" Kato greeted Akira and Hotaru with a smile. "We're detective, want to ask something about Riichi." "Riichi?" "Riichi Suzuki." "What about Riichi? Is she okay? "Kato pretended to panic (actually he was really scared, he didn't expect any police to question him about Riichi)" We still don't know, she was reported as a missing person by her boyfriend (of course Akira was lying). And after we investigated, the investigation directed us here." "Ohh ... but I haven't seen Riichi for a long time. After we break up, and we break up well, I've never been in touch with her again. " "Why did you break up? "" We feel bored with our relationship, and we don't have anything in common again. Finally we broke up. " "Tell me about Riichi." "Riichi is a nice person, she easily gets along with anyone. Many people like him. Both male and female. I do sometimes jealous, but that is normal right?" Kato looked for justification, but Akira just smiled and Hotaru was just silent.

Kato continued, "Riichi also likes money, and maybe it's one of the reasons for breaking up, because I can't fulfill Richi's wishes anymore (without realizing Kato's voice began to stir). I have never regretted get involved with her. Riichi is an important person for me. It's just that she is not my soulmate. "Kato answered with a smile. "Thank you for the information." "You're welcome, I'm happy to be able to help." Hotaru asked "the last question, Is that car yours?" "Yeah ... that's my car." Hotaru just smiled and excuse himself. When coming out of the bookstore ... "He's the culprit. Do you see? First we ask about Riichi, he panics but easily calms himself down. Every time we say Riichi, his right eye twitches? And he matches the profile Sasuke said. 30 years old, slim and we can see his body full of muscles, handsome. And he is not an impulsive person. He is a calculating person who is also passionate. When talking about Riichi's ugliness, he is like sick. Matches the suspect's profile. " Hotaru just nodded and took a photo of Kato's car." If our guess is correct, the tire should be match with the traces of the tire around the body of John Doe. There aren't many antique cars right now. And the paint that is peeled off the bottom left of the car might match the evidence found in John Doe."

_**At Riichi's work place ..**_

"Actually, at the end of July, Riichi has left this company. According to gossip, Riichi has a relationship with the boss's child. The youngest son of the boss." "Riichi wants to marry Akai (the name of the boss's child). So she doesn't need to work here anymore." "Riichi is a really good girl, but she's materialistic. sHe really loves money, and according to rumors, Riichi likes to mutually richer couples." "Yeah ... but the marriage was canceled. Because Riichi was caught cheating. " "Akai was angry and hit Riichi here. Akai said "bitch, cheap woman". But in the end Akai was depressed and instead attempted suicide." "The boss finally asked Akai to be moved to an overseas branch office so he would not meet Riichi." "There was a day, I once saw Riichi go with another man, not the child Boss. The man is wearing a good sports car. " " I also saw it, Ferrari. But on another day, I also saw Riichi fight with other men. The man was angry and Riichi was scared. Then the man just left Riichi. " Akari and Bon often exchanged views and noted important things. "Do you know this man?" Bon asked while showing a photo of John Doe. But all of the coworkers shook their heads, except for one person who had said he had seen Riichi with other men using Ferrari cars. "This is the person I saw. The man who pick up Riichi with a Ferrari car. " "Thank you for the statement "Bon and Akari said goodbye to them. "Akai is not our suspect, the suspect's profile shows he's a calculating person. And Akai is is a weak person. Suspect is strong person. "Akari argued. "Yeah, right ... and we find the connection between John Doe and Riichi. Most likely the suspect is Riichi's boyfriend who did not accept because Riichi broke up with him. "Akari nodded in agreement and they walked back to Kyo's place.


	6. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

_**At Kyo's residence ...**_

Hotaru, Bon, Akira, Akari and Kyo are meeting together. Comparing the results they found from the investigation this afternoon. "John Doe is Riichi's lover, there is a possibility that John Doe was killed when alone with Riichi. The killer did not accept and he brutally stabbed John Doe repeatedly. I think John Doe's murder was a spontaneous act. Never thought of before. Like stabbing Sasuke. The stabbing happened because Sauske interfered with the kidnapping of Yuya. Seeing the habits of the predators who are eyeing and waiting, he is patient but easily panics. It is likely that Riichi was the first victim. "Bon explained.

"From the information that I can gather earlier, most likely our suspect is Kato. He is match with the description and the personality is very suitable. The tires and car paint peeling the color are the same as the evidence obtained from John Doe. "Akira added. "If he is a man who has a fight, that means he is the person we are looking for." Kyo listens their argument. Kyo ask them "Bon, tomorrow you meet Sasuke show Kato's photo. Although at a glance, Sasuke must have recognized the the stabber Akari go to the Richhi's workplace, show Kato's photo and get the confirmation . Akira tomorrow to headquarters. Wait for news from Bon and Akari. If my guess is correct, you need an arrest warrant for Kato. Take care of that. Hotaru, you find anything about Kato. I want you guys go home. "

"HEHHHH ?!" Everyone was shocked and expressed objections. Except for Hotaru who was busy eating the fries Yuya prepared. "Last night you were busy, disturbing my sleep, now I want to sleep." Kyo replied curtly. And the four of them finally came out of Kyo's house with heavy feelings, especially Akari.

_**In the Night ... in the living room..**_

Kyo and Yuya just sat quietly, Yuya leaning her head against Kyo's chest as if it was a natural thing. Yuya opened the conversation "Kyo ... is there any development?" "Hnnn" Kyo never discussed Yuya's case. "Why aren't they staying here again? if they are here it will be more exciting. It's more crowded. " Yuya smiled remembering the night before the six of them had a dinner together and saw Bon, Hotaru, Akira, Akari had silly fighting. Kyo pulls Yuya "You have to get used to that dogface, they can't stay often in here." Kyo suddenly kisses Yuya. The kiss was sweet to Yuya. Yuya's first kiss. But the kiss began to turn into intense and demanding. Yuya opened and accept it. His kiss was so hot and passionate. Yuya doesn't know how long that passionate kiss lasted. Kyo let go of her kiss and Yuya is a little disappointed, but Kyo offers something more tempting "Yuya, I want you now." Yuya can't say anything, but Yuya just nods. Kyo smiled, carried her and entered the room.

_**In Kyo's room ...**_

Yuya laid by Kyo on Kyo's bed. Kyo looked at Yuya while kissing Yuya's cheek and said "Yuya .. are you sure?" Yuya nodded "Yes ... I trust you Kyo." Yuya answered with a smile with his face flushed. Her hearts were so pounding and tense. "Good dogface. I will not back down again. "Kyo laughed and kissed Yuya again. The kiss was so delicious and passionate and eliminated Yuya's doubts. The kiss made Yuya get closer to Kyo. Kyo slipped his finger behind Yuya's shirt and muttered "too much clothes". Yuya who heard "protest" Kyo laughed. And the doubts Yuya felt disappeared instantly and she relaxed. Kyo moves his hand to Yuya's back and takes off Yuya's clothes and bra. Kyo paused and looked at Yuya's beauty. Yuya feels embarrassed to be exposed, Yuya covers her breasts but Kyo holds her while saying "don't cover up. You are so beautiful Yuya ... I have wanted you for a long time. " While saying that, Kyo's began to hard. Kyo quickly removed his own shirt and pants.

Kyo's light kisses made passion gather in Yuya's stomach. sHe sighed Kyo's name and moaned when the sensation made her fly. When Kyo started to pull on Yuya's underwear, the fire of passion spread on Yuya's body. "Kyo ... Kyo ..." Yuya sighed as Kyo's fingers moved along Yuya's stomach and explored his skin. Every caress Kyo delivered to the new world for Yuya. "Yuya, touch me ..." Yuya gulped. Actually, she has no experience at all about this. Yuya touches Kyo and starts stroking him with a gesture that is so soft and makes Kyo gasp. Yuya asked timidly "Do you like it?" "It's amazing. "Yuya smiled and Yuya's confidence began to come out. sHe pulled Kyo closer and they kissed again until Yuya seemed to melt and melt. Kyo's face was covered in shadow as he positioned himself and Yuya tensed as Kyo began to push in and move. Fortunately the stabbing pain was just an instant. Yuya saw Kyo darken and felt the man pausing before changing the tempo. Kyo's movements slowed down while holding Yuya's legs then draped tightly around his waist so that every movement, the man seemed to fill her.

Yuya's body began to relax again ready to accept Kyo again, Yuya felt even more excited. Kyo entered it slowly and then moved away, then repeated the movement, again and again. Yuya felt her skin heat up because each nerve end seemed to gather in a beautiful wait. Her passion continued to peak to the point that she felt unable to do it anymore. Then, it happened. Like a broken dam, a wave of pleasure washed away Yuya. Yuya pressed her lips to Kyo who was sweating. Yuya vaguely felt Kyo also reach the peak of pleasure just like her. Kyo moves away and rolls while pulling Yuya nearby. "Sleep ... you're tired. It was amazing. " Kyo said curtly. Yuya nodded on Kyo's arms and whispered "Thank you Kyo." Then Yuya fell into a deep sleep. Kyo was smiling.

Made Love with Yuya is so extraordinary. Kyo has never felt this pleasure. When Kyo starts stroking her and Yuya do the same, Kyo has lost control. When uniting their bodies Yuya was right for him, as if Yuya had indeed been created for Kyo. Another amazing thing is that Kyo is the first man to make love with Yuya and will be the only one. He won't let anyone touch Yuya. "You are mine Yuya ..." Kyo muttered and he fell asleep while hugging Yuya.


	7. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

_In the morning.._

Yuya woke up from her deep sleep. A few days because of the incident, she could not sleep well. And yesterday's love with Kyo made her fresh. Like reborn. Even though her body had a part of pain, it wasn't a big problem for her. Realizing that Kyo wasn't beside her, Yuya's feelings were mixed up. Between happy and disappointed. Yuya may be a strange girl. After waking up, she was happy to remember yesterday's romance, after which she was suddenly embarrassed at what happened. How did she deal with Kyo without remembering yesterday's romance.

Yuya got out of bed wrapped in a blanket to cover her body from head to toe. sHe searched for her clothes "Hurry ... hurry up ... where is my pants?" sHe picked up the clothes, her underwear in a hurry. "Pants ... where are you? pants please save me from this situation. Where are you hiding? " Yuya searched her pants in frustration, until she didn't realize that Kyo had returned to the room. Kyo who saw it as if he knew Yuya's mind "The pants you are looking for are here, dogface." "Thank you ... Kyaaaaa" Yuya saw Kyo shocked to her surprise. Yuya sees Kyo who is half naked, a muscular body, a chest with a field and Kyo only wears jeans that adds to Kyo's sexiness. Yuya suddenly remembered yesterday's romance, and her face began to blush again. Unconsciously, she pulled the blanket to cover her body tighter.

Kyo saw it approaching and just laughed, "Isn't it too late to do that dogface?" "I'm not a dogface, my name is ..." Yuya's words were cut off because Kyo kissed her again. This kiss was so intense and Yuya unconsciously let go of the handle from the blanket. Then she hugged Kyo to deepen her kiss. Kyo smiles and his starts to wake up. Kyo brings Yuya back to bed. Kyo let go of the kiss and cum Yuya's breast. He felt Yuya's fingers slam into his bare shoulder when Kyo bit softly around the sensitive Yuya.

Kyo's hand walked through Yuya's stomach and heard Yuya gasp when Kyo's fingers moved down and slipped between Yuya's legs and he felt warmth there. Yuya was so excited that she would reach the top at any time and Kyo was also excited to feel ready to explode at any time. But Kyo had to hold back, he wanted to enjoy his love this morning casually. Not in a hurry like yesterday. Like new teenagers who make love for the first time. Kyo drops his jeans and sighs in relief when Kyo's got free. Yuya starts wild, and she intercepts Kyo's back with passion. Kyo must desperately hold back and fight the passion that surrounds him. Yuya lay down and her arms stretched overhead when Kyo united their bodies. There are no doubts or pain. only moans of pleasure when Kyo meets Yuya. "Fuck with self control" Greedily, Kyo urged deeper then moved rhythmically. Kyo continues to move until Yuya reaches the top, a split second before Kyo. With such a perfect rhythm, Kyo's moans ended. He rolled over and they hugged like last night, they rested for a while.

_Suddenly Kyo's phone rang ..._

"Kyo..Kato is the suspect, we have got strong evidence and wait Muramasa to issue Kato's arrest warrant. Akari ensures repeatedly to Riichi's friends. And she clearly remembered it. Sasuke also confirmed it without the slightest hesitation. He remembered well the stabber's look. Hotaru traced all the victims and he found that the victims often stopped by and became members of the bookstore where Kato worked. That's how Kato devoured his victims. "Akira explained" Hnnn ... Good "Kyo hung up the phone. Yuya woke up from his sleep, "Kyo ... what's wrong?" "Dogface .. do you know this person?" Kyo showed a photo of Kato. "Yes, he is the bookshop's cashier . I often buy piano books there. He is a kind and friendly person. He always helps find the books that I need." "That good person is your kidnapper. "Kyo answered snortly. Yuya was stunned, "what? It's impossible ... "heard Yuya's answer, Kyo's eyes darkened. Yuya realizes what mistakes have been made, hugging Kyo's arm. "That's not what I meant. I don't doubt you. It's just that I never thought he could do it. Is Riichi the name of his girlfriend? Is she similar to me? "Kyo showed me a picture. "Ahh ..." Yuya saw a photo of Riichi and he understood. "He is friendly, because I often go there so I often meet him. He smiled and I smiled back. He knows my name because I'm a member there. He asked me about my job which I considered normal to open a conversation. I also asked things to him and he also openly responded. I didn't expect someone like that to do it. "" Hnnn ... "Yuya's explanation calmed Kyo's heart. Kyo is so protective of Yuya, he doesn't like the idea of how Yuya defends other men and doubts him. Kyo just hugs Yuya's silence. Yuya just smiled and enjoyed the warmth.

Suddenly Kyo's cellphone reads "We have received an arrest warrant for Kato. We're leaving in five minutes. "From Bon. Kyo replied "Meet there." "Dogface ... I'm leaving." "Good ... and my name is not dogface. I want to go to the supermarket next door. I want to buy food. Your fridge is almost empty. " " Whatever. "Before Kyo left, he kissed Yuya's forehead. Yuya never expected to see Kyo's romantic side, he just said "Be carefull Kyo."

_**In the bookstore..**_

"Akari and Bon take care of the back door, Akira and I enter." They are on standby. "Many citizens don't shoot at all." Bon warned. Kyo and Akira enter the bookstore. But at the cashier, they did not see Kato. Akira asks the cashier who is on duty "Where is Kato?" "From yesterday. He suddenly resigned. He said he wanted to meet his crush. He lost her once. But now he found it. You know ... the power of love. Hahahaha." The cashier didn't know the real Kato. The cashier just laughed and was silent at once, when he saw the sharp gaze of Akira.

Kyo who heard it immediately came out, drove his car quickly, returned to Yuya as soon as possible. Yuya's cellphone was called many times but no one picked up. Kyo's fear occurred when a stranger picked up the phone "Hello .." "Where is the owner of the cellphone?" Kyo snapped. "I don't know, I found this cellphone in front of the Y supermarket." "Wait there! Fuck "Kyo closed her cellphone and she sped up. Arriving in front of the Y supermarket, Kyo met the person who picked Yuya's cellphone. After asking where he found it. He took Yuya's cellphone roughly. Before the person who returned Yuya's cellphone protested, Kyo silenced him with his sharp gaze.

Kyo wanders around the supermarket area , he finds a fairly long stretch of drag and stops in the middle. Kyo saw CCTV in the supermarket. He went to the supermarket asked for CCTV footage. He saw Yuya when shopping and wanted to go home. Kyo sees a man in black approaching Yuya when she wants to go home, and anesthetize Yuya with an injection. Yuya was dragged to Kato's car. Kato's car disappeared and drove east. Kyo cursed himself, how could he be so careless. Kyo returned to the police headquarters, and handed over all CCTV evidence to Muramasa, Bon, Akari and Akira and Hotaru. Muramasa patted Kyo's hand, "trust your friend." Kyo said nothing. What Muramasa said was right, there was nothing Kyo could do. Kyo must be calm, let Hotaru finish his work. He promised to find the woman.

Hotaru tracked Kato efficiently. Kato's background shows that in his childhood, he was always rejected and bullied in an orphanage. Kato was once suspected of being a suspect in the murder of one of the children in the orphanage. But the police found no evidence that there was no official record of the arrest of Kato. When he grew up, he managed to become a low profile person. The separation between Kato and Riichi and seeing Riichi with a new lover is a trigger. Recalling the pain of being rejected. Hotaru also searches for all the properties Kato owns. Hotaru managed to trace Kato's home address.

Bon, Akari, Akira and Kyo rushed to Kato's house but nil. They did not see Kato or Yuya's whereabouts. They examined Kato's house. Kyo is interested in one painting. The painting depicts a lake and a small hut, then is signed with the letter R with the message "for Kato". Kyo took the cellphone, "Hotaru ... check out the cottage or hut that has a lake, according to the picture I sent. Place it to the east of Y supermarket. " " Ok "after checking Hotaru found a small hut according to the picture Kyo sent. His ownership in the name of Yamami (last name Kato and slightly randomized). Hotaru reports to Kyo. The cottage is not too far from Kato's house, about 30 minutes. Kyo headed to the hut alone, leaving the three of them to check on Kato's house.

_**In Kato's hut ...**_

Yuya woke up in a bed and Yuya's mouth was closed and half naked. The clothes she wore were take off, only remaining her underwear. Kato pulled the chair closer to Yuya "I made a mistake when choosing you right? But I enjoyed it. That error spurred adrenaline. Yeah ... first I'm angry, because my plan failed. My plan was a mess, because there was a boy. Then I know you are in police protection. It's not easy to track you down, but finally I succeeded. I managed to get you Yuya. It's your honor, I'll make love to you while looking at you. I really will see you Yuya. I won't see Riichi specifically tonight. "Kato approached Yuya and started go to top on Yuya and took off Yuya's mouthpiece. "Why?" Yuya asked. "Because I'm obsessed with Riichi. Before I made love last time with Riichi, I was on it. I like make love on top. I'm in control. I like that feeling. I can never satisfy my desires if not with Riichi. But tonight, according to my promise, I will see you Yuya. After I noticed, of all the women, you were the one who most resembled Riichi. "He began to release Yuya's bra. "I never thought your policeman came to interrogate me. I panicked and I knew it was time for me to go and end everything here. You are my last victim. You feel honored right? "After saying that Kato touched Yuya's breasts and played it. Yuya felt disgusted by Kato's touch. Yuya doesn't want her body to be touched by anyone other than Kyo. "Kyo ... help me, find me as soon as possible." Yuya prayed in fear. As if her prayer had come true, the door of the lodge was broken.

BRAKKKKKK

The sound of the door slamming, Kato was shocked and began to panic. "Fuck." Kato went down, picked up the gun. "Yuya, you will see your policeman die in front of your eyes, and after that I can have you completely." Kato began to calm down, and prepared to face the people who came "Kyo will not lose to bad people like you. Kyo is a strong person. He will defeat you easily. "Hearing that, Kato considered it and he untied Yuya and held Yuya half-naked hostage. "We see how your police friend is facing this situation. Ha ha ha.."

Kyo finds Yuya. He saw half-naked Yuya then saw Kato. Kyo starts to darken seeing Kato touching Yuya. "Give me back my woman." Kyo growled. Kato was a little scared, but he managed to calm down. Shaking his head Kato said "Throw away your gun, and kick it here. We don't want your little friend to get hurt right. If you shoot me, I will unconsciously pull the trigger and Yuya will die with me. "Kyo obeyed and looked at Yuya" I believe in you Kyo. "Yuya said that without a sound. And Kyo smiled thinly. "Is this Kyo? Not someone who is too strong right? Is he protecting you? Hahaha .. "Kato who underestimated Kyo slightly relaxed his grip on Yuya. Seeing the opportunity, Kyo acted quickly. He pulled Yuya and threw away from Kato. Kato gasped, but it was too late. Kyo on top of Kato began to grimace. He managed to distance Kato's gun and began to hit Kato repeatedly until Kato lay down. Kyo doesn't feel satisfied, Kyo is still angry and Kyo wants to kill him. But Yuya hugs Kyo from behind "Kyo ... it's enough ... I'm fine. Let's go home ... he won't hurt me anymore. "Yuya's words calmed Kyo. Kyo moves away from Kato and looks at Yuya, checking Yuya. As soon he finds Yuya fine, a feeling of relief flooded Kyo. When Kyo wants to kiss Yuya, he hears many feet stepping "Damn, they always come at the wrong time." Kyo cursed them. Yuya thought about the meaning of Kyo's words. Finally she found out, who was meant by Kyo. Akari, Akira and Bon come together at the same time. Yuya just laughed lightly.

They found Kyo, Yuya and Kato lying dying and seriously injured. They exchanged views and they said nothing. They just nodded and smiled. Akira suddenly shouted "Aaaaaaaaaaaa ... Yuya ... why are you wearing nothing at the top?" Akira closed her eyes and had a red face like boiled crabs. Even though Yuya is facing Kyo, everyone can see Yuya's naked back. Bon just whistled and Akari admired Yuya's smooth back. "Very smooth." Yuya who was aware of that, also began to blush and unconsciously docked to Kyo, asking for protection. "You come out of this room." Kyo growled. "Check this hut. Find whatever you can get. "The three of them quickly ran out with a tense and slightly pale face.

After the three of them go "dogface .. use your bra, and use this to cover your body. You have too much showing off your body today. "Kyo said with a pout while throwing his jacket at Yuya. "My name is Yuya, you stupid Kyo. And I'm not really trying to show off my body either. "Yuya explained it with a sullen, wearing underwear and a jacket. Yuya starts walking out alone leaving Kyo in the room, Kyo pulls Yuya so Yuya looks at Kyo. "Remember this dogface. You are mine, only I can see your naked body. "After saying that, Kyo kissed Yuya. Yuya returned the kiss. The kiss is short. Yuya smiled back and hug at Kyo's arm and said "Thank you Kyo ..."

The rest of the night, Muramasa and Hotaru came to the cottage. Seeing Yuya sitting accompanied by Kyo. Muramasa approached and hugged Yuya while saying "Thank God, you're fine." So did Hotaru. When hugging Yuya "hmmmmm ... hmmm ..." Yuya asked what was wrong. Hotaru answered "I wanted to say something, but I forgot. Alright. I just hug you. " Hotaru gave a hug and let go. Yuya who saw Hotaru's strange behavior just shook her head. Akari, Bon and Akira found the bodies of women in the backyard. The bodies are all stacked together. Hotaru examined the corpse and identified it. They finished and closed the case, Kato was taken and only saw them (Yuya, kyo, et al.) With an angry look.


	8. epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_**In Yuki's bar..**_

Sasuke returns to work. Apparently, many female customers from the bar were worried about Sasuke. They and Yukimura seduce and tease Sasuke, until he are red-faced. Yuya is happy to see it. Sasuke's attitude to Yuya was the same. Nothing has changed. The relationship between them will not be separated. Yuya herself also returned to normal activities. Nobody ever thought that a bad incident happened to her. But because of that incident, Kyo was brought to her and vice versa. Yuya is now with Kyo. Yuya moves to Kyo's residence. Yuya lives with Kyo. The togetherness of Kyo and Yuya didn't surprise many people. Instead they were teased by all, while saying "finally" even Akari asked how to make love with Kyo, Bon replied to how many rounds and they were laughing out loud. Kyo didn't react, only smiled thinly, but Yuya reacted. Yuya was embarrassed, her face turned red when they all teased her. Everyone is happy for them. Yuya sees Kyo, Akari, Akira, Bon and Hotaru at the bar smiling. Yuya likes to work here. Because she gets family in here. Yuya walks to the piano and plays a song "I'll be there for you (by the Rembrandts)".

_**On Kyo and Yuya's bed..**_

"Ahh ... I'm tired ... I'm going to sleep." "Dogface ... it's still morning ... are you a grandma?" "I'm not a grandma, I'm much younger than you and stronger." "Really?"Kyo's eyebrows were lifted and pressed against Yuya. "I want to prove it." After saying that, Kyo kissed her, and began to take off their underwear and they started making love again. Before they fall asleep to end the night, Kyo holds Yuya's hand and slips the ring onto Yuya's finger. Yuya is shocked and cries happily. The first prize from Kyo was so beautiful. Yuya looked at the ring and saw the writing on the ring. "Forever Kyo x Yuya". Yuya hugs Kyo and she realizes that Kyo is wearing the same ring.


End file.
